Episode 436
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 535 p.2-11 | eyecatcher = Brook - Luffy | rating = 10.7 | rank = 3 }} "The Fight Finished! Luffy's Final Life Risking Attack" is the 436th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Magellan has Luffy backed into a corner and is using his devil fruit powers to poison Luffy. Meanwhile, Bentham is trying to rescue Buggy and Galdino from Vice Warden Hannyabal. Bentham is running from Magellan while feeling as though he betrayed Luffy. After running for a while, he stumbles upon the captured Galdino and Buggy. Then Bentham jumps down from the rafter he was perched on to fight Hannyabal. While Bentham is dodging and waiting for an opening to attack, Luffy is feeling the effects of Magellan's poison fog that he has unleashed. Luffy attempts to blow the poison fog away only to find that Magellan can just make more appear. Right as Luffy goes into Gear Second to land another attack, Magellan summons his Hydra again and Luffy is engulfed in the poison, at which point Magellan states that Luffy will agonize for 24 hours then descend into "...the real Hell". Long Summary On Hannyabal's part, he scolds the guards for not letting Buggy and Galdino slip by, as he wanted to blame Magellan. Buggy fears that Hannyabal is more stronger and Galdino decides he wants to bite his own tongue off. Meanwhile, Luffy feels intense pain in his hands from his last punch against Magellan. The poison seems to be getting to him. Bentham rushes through some guards demanding they get out of his way. He also uses a Drunken Swan Soiree to bash his way through. He despairs knowing Magellan is unbeatable and all Bentham can do is run away and abandon Luffy to his fate. Luffy's hands are burning while Magellan says he was brought to his knees. Having spotted that Luffy's hands are covered in poison, it gives Magellan a tremendous advantage. The Straw Hat captain roars determined and tries a Twin Jet Pistol blowing the warden back; the latter then shoots a Venom Blowfish poison ball out of his mouth that Luffy dodges. Luffy continues to dodges and tries a Gum-Gum Jet Pistol breaking through a poison Hydra. Despite his efforts, the poison begins to overtake Luffy as his attacks are anemic against the warden. He soon find shimself in a poisonous fog being blown out of Magellan's mouth. A Venom CLoud is formed disorienting Luffy. As the fog is part of Magellan, it lives and breathes poison like him. Luffy finds he is slipping, losing his concentration and tries a Gum-Gum Balloon to blow back the air. Soon, Luffy's hands give out and in time, the poison will rob him of everything. The Straw Hat captain collapses. In his cell, Ace raises his head. Galdino prepares to bite his tongue off but loses the courage to do so. Hannyabal orders the prisoners removed and Buggy and Galdino are taken against their will. But Bentham uses a Swan Arabesque, taking the guards by surprise. He also takes down some more guards, angering Hannyabal who engages the former Baroque Works Mr. 2. Bentham dodges his attacks rapidly and suddenly, the vice-warden find himself glaring at a woman. Magellan walks over to the downed Luffy and begins to walk off. Luffy rises again as the warden senses his enemy is desperate to save Ace. The angry Luffy beats his head on the floor before charging again. Magellan catches the pirate's arm and slams him down. Ace asks for the truth from a jailer. But receives word that nothing is happening. Jinbe only looks on. Magellan informs Luffy that Ace is to be face capital punishment as a notorious criminal. He believe the young pirate is misguided thinking the rescue will be justified. Luffy tries to hit the warden with no success and burns his foot in the process. The Straw Hat captain then goes into Second Gear as Magellan releases another Hydra. The two clash with Luffy wanting his brother back. In the end, Magellan says to the defeated Luffy that there's no way to neutralize the amount of poison he had absorbed. For twenty-hour hours, Luffy will agonize and finally die while Magellan declares it "true hell" while the pirate cries to Ace. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 436